


EPISODE 8: Where Do I Get Myself A Girl Like Yours? - Skam NT Season 3

by 12_Month_October



Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [9]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: (please ignore how unrealistic it is hjfghjj), 3x08, BIG BIG TW FOR DESCRIPTIONS OF ANXIETY ATTACKS / MELTDOWNS IN CLIP 7, CARLY RAE JEPSEN BABEYYYYY, Canon Autistic Character, Episode 8, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm love them, IT'S STARTING BABEYYY, M/M, SKAM Season 3, cw for mild sexual context (in clip 5), cw for sex references (in clip 6), cw for sex references (in text update 22), cw for sex references (in text update 23 and clip 4), i'm gonna cry :((((((, love my emotional support found family!!, sorry lads - Freeform, stay safe y'all!!, tw for brief discussions of outing (in clip 2), tw for discussions of emotional abuse and discussions of sa (in clip 1), tw for use of the r slur (by a neurotypical character) ableism and emotional abuse (in clip 8)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Month_October/pseuds/12_Month_October
Summary: Charlie Walters knows she's hated. She just wants everything to herself, so she can keep up her perfect facade. But it's never enough, and she's still stuck at Greenhill - further apart from her twin than ever and resitting nearly all her exams.When she's paired as study-buddy to the charismatic new girl, she's determined not to fall back into old habits from the spring. But it's going to be more difficult than she imagines.Real-time air: Current (12/10-17/10/20)First clip: #GirlOfYourDreams (Monday 07.39)
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Walters / Eloisa "Lou" Martãnez Araujo, Jack Watts / Lucas "Luke" Ruan, Jacques Marin / Sapphire "Saphy" Lévesque
Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Monday 07.39 - #GirlOfYourDreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of emotional abuse and discussions of SA are both marked with *.

INT. Charlie and Lily's bedroom. CHARLIE is fast asleep in her bed, naked except for her bra, the duvet covering her. Voices can be heard downstairs; the usual and more. CHARLIE starts to stir, slowly waking up. A loud crash comes from the kitchen, causing CHARLIE to jolt up, alert.

JACQUES _(offscreen, loud)_

Merde!

Faint laughter can be heard from downstairs. CHARLIE looks to the door, then back up and down herself. She stretches, wincing. She quickly gets up, takes off her bra, and pulls on some underwear and her hoodie. She looks to her mirror, raking a hand through her hair, finally realizing what's missing - LOU. She sighs exasperatedly.

CHARLIE _(exasperated, quietly)_

Fuck.

She makes her way to the door, kicking a pile of clothes aside, then heads down the stairs.

INT. The kitchen. A radio station can be heard playing faintly in the background. LOU is cooking bacon on the hob in a frying-pan, smiling brightly at everyone. JACQUES and SAPHY are washing and drying the dishes, watching JACK trying to feed LUKE a pancake but snatching it away from him every two seconds. Nevertheless, LUKE is laughing at him.

LUKE _(laughing)_

C'mon, give me it- _C'mon_ , Jack- Babe, fuck off, seriously-

JACK finally stops, and he takes a bite off the end of the pancake. His face lights up.

LUKE _(still eating)_

Fuck, this shit is _good_!

LOU smiles proudly to herself.

LOU

Thanks!

LUKE _(authoritarian)_

Now give me the rest.

JACK _(teasing)_

No.

LUKE lunges for the pancake as JACK waves it up in the air away from him.

LUKE _(reasoning)_

Stop it! Stop it! You _know_ how short I am!-

SAPHY and JACQUES turn around to look at them, stifling their laughter. CHARLIE quietly enters the room, clearly confused.

LUKE _(reasoning)_

I’m disowning you, I swear to god-

LOU looks over at CHARLIE and sees her, grinning.

LOU _(interrupting, excitedly)_

Hi!

The others stop in their tracks, looking at LOU as she quickly heads over to CHARLIE and kisses her cheek. CHARLIE stares at her in confusion. LOU does jazz hands.

LOU

I made breakfast. Just bacon and pancakes… but breakfast!

She goes back to the pan, smiling at the others. SAPHY gives CHARLIE a “what happened?” look. She shrugs, smiling sheepishly as she takes a seat at the table.

LOU

I hope we weren’t too loud last night.

CHARLIE blushes, as SAPHY laughs.

JACQUES _(reassuring)_

You weren’t.

JACK finishes his pancake, and gets up.

JACK

I’ll head down to the Metro with you, babe.

LUKE smiles.

LUKE _(reasoning)_

You don’t have to-

JACK looks at LOU, then back to LUKE. LUKE nods, and they both get up. CHARLIE watches them in confusion.

LUKE

Yeah, we should probably go.

LOU smiles at them as they leave the room.

LOU

Have fun!

JACK _(offscreen)_

Will do!

SAPHY turns to JACQUES.

SAPHY

Can you run me along to revision?

JACQUES winks at her, getting the idea.

JACQUES

Sure.

They go to leave the room.

JACQUES

Thank you for breakfast, Lou.

LOU smiles.

LOU

You’re welcome.

SAPHY winks at CHARLIE as she leaves the room. CHARLIE does a double-take. LOU takes the bacon out of the pan, shyly smiling at CHARLIE. CHARLIE wanders over to her, smiling sheepishly.

LOU

Do you like bacon?

CHARLIE shrugs, picking a piece off the plate and eating it plain.

CHARLIE _(vaguely)_

...Yeah, sort of.

They smile at each other. Beat. CHARLIE sighs, her face falling.

CHARLIE

...We should talk.

LOU frowns.

LOU _(reasoning)_

We don’t need to talk.

CHARLIE _(reasoning)_

What about Kai?

LOU’s face falls. She goes to say something, then stops herself. Beat.

*****

LOU _(self-conscious)_

I’m sorry, I… I told him about us. I don’t know why. He said he’d keep quiet and forgive me if I told him everything.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

...And the kiss?

LOU stares down into the pan.

LOU _(self-conscious)_

He saw you coming, and… 

She takes a deep breath.

LOU _(self-conscious)_

It was just no warning. I kept trying to push him away, but…

*****

CHARLIE watches her, concerned. She goes to say something, but LOU cuts her off.

LOU _(interrupting, self-conscious)_

I told him it was wrong, because it was, and something happened so… I ran away from home.

She laughs humorlessly, as CHARLIE’s eyes widen in shock.

LOU _(reassuring)_

I’m okay, I’m staying with a friend, but… yeah.

LOU sighs sadly.

LOU _(self-conscious, sad)_

I sometimes feel like… he’s the only one who understands me. Like… I can’t even understand myself sometimes.

CHARLIE frowns.

CHARLIE _(reasoning, reassuring)_

That’s not true.

LOU nods.

LOU

Yeah, I know, I just… I’ve been trying to forget that. Take control of my own emotions.

She looks over at CHARLIE again.

LOU

And I haven’t felt anything like what I’ve felt for you ever.

CHARLIE blushes.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

...Same here.

Beat. LOU smiles, and kisses her. CHARLIE kisses her back, smiling. Beat. _I Really Like You_ by Carly Rae Jepsen starts to play faintly.

RADIO HOST _(faintly, v/o)_

And I think now’s a good time for some Carly Rae Jepsen!

LOU pulls away from CHARLIE, grinning.

LOU _(excitedly)_

Oh my god, this song!

She moves over to a phone - evidently playing the radio station - and turns the volume up, the music getting louder, as CHARLIE looks at her incredulously.

CHARLIE _(incredulous)_

Carly Rae Jepsen?!

LOU grins, starting to bop slightly.

LOU

Yeah!

 _(singing)_ _So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it-_

She cuts off as she sees CHARLIE cringing, frowning.

LOU

What’s up?

CHARLIE _(reasoning)_

It’s nothing, it’s stupid.

LOU pouts, pulling her closer.

LOU _(reasoning)_

C’mon, tell me!

CHARLIE smiles sheepishly to herself.

CHARLIE _(slow, slightly self-conscious)_

It’s just… when you find the girl of your dreams, and she likes 2015 Carly Rae Jepsen.

LOU’s eyes widen as the chorus starts.

LOU _(excitedly)_

What did you just call me?

CHARLIE cringes.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

Nothing!

LOU _(excitedly)_

Am I the girl of your dreams?

CHARLIE _(self-conscious, reasoning)_

It’s just like, a hashtag from 2016… #girlofyourdreams or something like that-

LOU _(interrupting, smitten)_

Say it again.

CHARLIE rolls her eyes fondly, but she’s obviously smitten.

CHARLIE

Girl of my dreams.

LOU _(smitten)_

Again.

CHARLIE _(smitten)_

Girl of my dreams.

LOU grins and kisses her. She abruptly pulls away as the chorus ends, smiling.

LOU

_It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation_

_All I wanna do is get into your head_

CHARLIE laughs, smitten, as LOU starts to dance around the kitchen.

LOU

_Yeah, we could stay alone_

_You and me, and this temptation_

_Sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread, baby-_

CHARLIE cuts her off with a kiss. They pull apart after a few moments, and laugh.

CHARLIE _(smitten)_

Holy shit, I-

She abruptly cuts herself off, realizing it’s too soon. Pause. LOU smirks at her.

LOU _(teasing)_

-Really really really really _really_ like you?

CHARLIE laughs and kisses her again. LOU pulls away after a moment, resting their heads together.

LOU

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you-_

CHARLIE laughs and kisses her again briefly.

LOU

_Ohh, did I say too much?_

CHARLIE

_Yeah!_

LOU laughs at her fondly.

LOU and (CHARLIE)

_I’m so in my head (Woo!)_

_When we’re out of touch (When we’re out of touch!)_

LOU and CHARLIE

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summary:  
> Lou explains to Charlie she told Kai about them after he blackmailed her. Charlie asks her about the kiss; and she self-consciously explains it was “no warning”, and she tried to stop him but she couldn’t.


	2. TEXT UPDATE 22

**WhatsApp messages** from “saphy is telepathic”

* * *

 **Jasmine** : @Charlie your friendly reminder that school starts in half an hour!!

 **Jasmine** : dont think itd be very cash money of you to show up late the first day after suspension

**Ella** : ^^^

 **Ella** : oh and how did last night go?

**Saphy** : Well I don’t know if they talked

 **Saphy** : But

@Saphy SHUT UP

**Ella** : 👀👀👀👀

**Jasmine** : VJDSGJGKSJK

 **Jasmine** : IM PROUD OF YOU

 **Jasmine** : BABY GAY

 **Jasmine** : HOW WAS IT

Thanks Saphy

But yeah it was good

Idk really I wasn’t on the receiving end

But she seemed to like it

**Jasmine** renamed group “saphy is telepathic” to “charlotte may “top” walters”

I’m a what now

**Saphy** : Shall I put it in straight terms

🖕

**Saphy** : I’ll take that as a no

 **Saphy** : Basically

 **Saphy** : You give instead of / more than receiving

Honestly idk

I’m new to the whole sex thing in general

**Ella** : please tell me how charlie has 0 experience in relationships or sex and has managed to become the only top out of us all

**Jasmine** : IM A VERS

**Saphy** : You’re a spicy bottom

**Jasmine** : N O I’M A VERS

**Saphy** : Ella do you know anyone who’s slept with her we need to confirm

 **Saphy** : Because as a vers I say Jasmine doesn’t have vers energy

**Ella** : did you mean; you were a top but jacques turned you into a huge bottom

**Saphy** : NO

**Jasmine** : yes

Wait

@Saphy @Jasmine

Did you two fuck

**Jasmine** : nope we just know way too much abt each other

**Saphy** : Can confirm

**Atarah** : Oh, did last night go well?

Yeah

**Atarah** : Good

 **Atarah** : Anyway, good morning wlws

**Jasmine** : good morning hettie

**Atarah** : Why do I speak


	3. Tuesday 12.18 - Proud

INT. The sixth form common room of Greenhill High School. CHARLIE sits alone at a table by the window, smiling wistfully at her phone, clearly texting LOU.

_ Lou: What lesson are you in? _

_ You: I have a free, i’m in the common room _

_ You: I should probably revise but _

_ Lou: Haha _

_ Lou: Yolo XD _

_ You: Vdhjfgjhj you’re so cringey <3 _

_ Lou: Yes 💞💖 _

CHARLIE stifles a laugh. A new notification comes through on her phone. Her face falls as she stares at it, conflicted.

_ iMessage: Father: “Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, the new creation has come: The old has gone, the new is here!” 2 Corinthians 5:17 _

She thinks for a moment; then ignores it, swiping it away - but another notification pops up as soon as the first disappears.

_ iMessage: Father: I found a great new church! I went to their Sunday service the other day and it was really good. Would you like to come with me sometime? Xx _

CHARLIE stares down at the message, considering. She types out a message and presses send.

_ Okay _

She hesitates for a moment. Beat. She slowly types out another message.

_ Is it okay if I bring my girlfriend? _

CHARLIE hesitates again, hovering her finger over the send button. She takes a deep breath-

MAGDA  _ (offscreen, excitedly) _

Charlie!

CHARLIE jumps, accidentally hitting the send button without realizing, and quickly puts her phone down. She quickly looks up.

P.O.V CHARLIE - MAGDA, MARWA, MADDI and MADDY are all standing in front of her, smiling.

MADDY

How are you?

CHARLIE looks confused.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly confused) _

Good… 

MADDI nods.

MADDI

Good.

Beat. MARWA rolls her eyes fondly.

MARWA

We just wanted to say thanks. For taking down Bailey.

CHARLIE frowns.

CHARLIE  _ (confused) _

But… she still got away with everything.

MAGDA grins at her.

MAGDA  _ (reasoning) _

But you started something!

CHARLIE looks even more confused.

CHARLIE  _ (confused) _

I  _ did _ ?

MADDI nods.

MADDY

Loads of people - not just from PE - are realising how fucked-up Bailey is and not talking to her or her friends anymore.

CHARLIE looks across at MADDI suspiciously, and she raises her hands in defense.

MADDI  _ (reasoning) _

I’m not friends with her anymore. Promise.

CHARLIE nods, smiling.

CHARLIE  _ (teasing) _

Well, if you say so…

MADDI smiles and flips her off as the others laugh.

MARWA

So yeah, what I really wanted to say was… there’s still lots of space in Green. So you won’t have to face Bailey next time you go to PE.

CHARLIE looks surprised.

CHARLIE

If… If that’s okay?

MARWA shrugs.

MARWA

Changing rooms aren’t property. You said it.

MAGDA raises her hand.

MAGDA

And we’re all going over as well.

CHARLIE tries to stop herself from grinning, but fails.

CHARLIE

Thanks, guys.

MADDY nods.

MADDY

You’re welcome!

MADDI shrugs.

MADDI

Most we could do to stop those rumours by that Year 11 wanker, babes.

MARWA makes eye contact with CHARLIE, and they share a secret smile as the others talk.

MAGDA  _ (offscreen) _

What was his name again?

MADDY  _ (offscreen) _

Tristan.

MAGDA  _ (offscreen, slightly irritable) _

He sounds like a right lad, honestly… 

CHARLIE looks back to the others.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

Um, guys?

They abruptly start talking, and look at her.

MADDI

Yeah?

CHARLIE smiles sheepishly.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

It’s just, the rumours… they’re not rumours. They’re true.

Beat. MADDI looks mildly surprised. MAGDA nods, and turns to MADDY.

MAGDA

You owe me that fiver.

MADDY rolls her eyes, getting a fiver out of her pocket and pressing it in MAGDA’s hand as the bell rings.

MADDY  _ (deadpan, fondly) _

I hate you, I swear to god.

She looks back over her shoulder at CHARLIE as she walks off.

MADDY

See you around!

CHARLIE

Bye!

The others all walk off with a wave. CHARLIE watches them, smiling, for a second; then turns back to her phone, unlocking it. She sees the accidentally sent message - now read - and her face falls. She puts her head in her hands.

CHARLIE  _ (to herself, annoyed) _

Fuuuuuck…


	4. Wednesday 14.15 - You Know What He's Like

_Crash My Car_ by COIN starts to play, as aerial shots of Greenhill High School open the scene.

As the first verse starts, cut to INT. The main hallway; still fairly deserted, a couple of students waiting for friends. CHARLIE gets her revision books out of her locker, sticks them in her bag, then locks it. She heads down the corridor, simultaneously zipping up her backpack and putting it on as she walks. She heads out of the main door; then abruptly stops in her tracks, surprised.

Cut to P.O.V. CHARLIE - JASMINE and ATARAH are standing by the main gate, talking with LOU. LOU looks around and sees CHARLIE, and her face lights up.

LOU _(shouting, excitedly, distant)_

Charlie!

The music stops. JASMINE and ATARAH look over at CHARLIE, surprised. She smiles, waving across at the girls; then walks over to them, hovering next to LOU.

JASMINE _(distant)_

...So what’s, like, un-kosher?

ATARAH _(distant)_

Treif? Uh… meat prepared in a certain way, fruit from trees under 3 years old, furbies-

JASMINE _(interrupting, incredulous)_

Furbies?!

ATARAH _(casually)_

Furbies.

JASMINE looks even more confused as ATARAH and LOU laugh, CHARLIE stifling her laughter. LOU sees her again, and grins.

LOU

Hi.

CHARLIE smiles back at her, then looks at JASMINE and ATARAH.

CHARLIE

Hi. What’s this?

JASMINE _(to Charlie)_

Differences between kosher and halal food.

 _(to Atarah)_ Okay, I need context.

ATARAH smiles.

ATARAH

Tumblr-thread-shitpost-thing. Can’t eat the flesh of an animal that’s still alive, and furbies can’t die, so…

LOU

It sounds so ominous, right?

ATARAH laughs.

ATARAH

Yeah.

CHARLIE raises a hand.

CHARLIE

Are we heading somewhere?

JASMINE nods.

JASMINE

Just for chips when the others show up.

ELLA _(offscreen)_

You meant now, right?

The others turn around to see ELLA and SAPHY standing behind them, laughing, ELLA slightly dazed again. JASMINE flips them off, smiling fondly.

SAPHY

How early did you get out?

ATARAH

10 past. Supply teacher.

CHARLIE

Quarter past.

LOU

Free.

CHARLIE turns to her.

CHARLIE

Lucky!

LOU laughs.

LOU

I know.

SAPHY points to LOU.

SAPHY

You’re coming with us?

LOU

If it’s okay?

JASMINE shrugs.

ATARAH

Sure.

LOU grins, swinging her hands back and forth again. CHARLIE smiles at her as a notification goes off on her phone.

SAPHY _(offscreen)_

Are we just going to Gills again?

JASMINE _(offscreen)_

Unless we’re prepared to trek to Tynemouth?

CHARLIE gets out her phone, seeing a text from an unknown number. She unlocks her phone and reads the message, confused.

_Hi, this is Kai. Can you call me when you’re not with Eloisa? It’s important._

ELLA _(offscreen, bluntly)_

No.

The others laugh as they start to walk off, as CHARLIE stares down at the message, confused. LOU hovers beside her, concerned.

LOU

You okay?

CHARLIE _(slightly confused)_

...Kai just texted me.

LOU’s face falls, panicking, and she grabs CHARLIE’s phone off her. CHARLIE watches, slightly shocked and concerned, as LOU types a message and sends it. She gives the phone back to CHARLIE.

LOU _(authoritarian)_

Block him.

CHARLIE _(reasoning)_

But what- ?

LOU _(interrupting, reasoning)_

You _know_ what he’s like, Charlie. He’ll want to control you.

CHARLIE looks down at the message LOU’s sent.

_Don’t fucking contact charlie. leave us alone_

CHARLIE looks back up at LOU, who’s looking at her worriedly.

CHARLIE

I’ll block him later.

LOU

Promise?

CHARLIE smiles reassuringly at her.

CHARLIE

Promise.

LOU smiles, relaxing slightly.

LOU

Let’s go catch up with the others!

LOU runs offscreen. CHARLIE looks down at her phone, conflicted. She slowly types out a message and sends it.

_That was Lou. Is this about her running away_

The message instantly shows up as read, and a new message comes through quickly.

_Sort of._

CHARLIE takes a deep breath, and sends another message. The bell rings in the background.

_Ok_

LOU _(offscreen, shouting)_

Charlie?

_Glitter_ by Tyler, The Creator starts to play as CHARLIE locks her phone and puts it in her pocket. 

CHARLIE _(shouting)_

Coming!

She runs offscreen.


	5. TEXT UPDATE 23

**Text Messages** from “Lou Fundraising Group”

CW for sex references.

* * *

Can’t stop thinking of you and your 3 Fine Fingers from sunday 😏

JSSKJFKGHJKJHKGJKG BE QUIET

I’m literally sitting right next to Marwa she’s already giving me weird looks

  
  


Did I just make you keysmash

…

I’m literally gay

Yeah

But you typed like a straight person before

I was shy ok

You didn’t seem that shy on sunday 😏

JGDSGHSDGKAKDJHGKAHD L O U

MARWA SAW YOUR MESSAGE I’M DEAD

so u two finally fucked huh

THAT WAS MARWA

Tell her yes

ASDHFJKDGKBDBJKDG 😠

tHANKS

Yw 😁🥰

Ok, but serious question

Like.... are we dating or girlfriends or no label at the moment

I’m just wondering

Yeah me too

I think it’s a bit too soon for girlfriend yk?

Yeah

So,,, dating?

Ok

:DD

:DDD 🥰

Random question

Are you free tomorrow after school and Saturday

Yeah

Why?

I was thinking a trip to town might be nice?

Sounds good

Why saturday as well though

Maybe you could sleep over

If you get what I mean 😉

Vhdjhjfdghjd Marwa’s gonna see again

Sounds great though

:))

Ly 😘

Ly2 🥰

* * *

* * *

**Text Messages** from “Father”

* * *

That’s lovely to hear, darling! It’s nice young people are using that word again!

I have something to tell you, Dad.

I didn’t mean friend when I said girlfriend. I meant the girl I’m dating. I know you’re still religious and the Bible says it’s a sin, but it also says that God created everyone as He wanted them, equally, and you can hate the sin and love the sinner. I’m sorry I turned out like this, but it’s just one of those things I can’t help. I haven’t asked her to come yet, so it’s fine if you don’t want her there. Love from Charlotte. Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR RESOLVING THE STORYLINE WITH CHARLIE AND HER FATHER THROUGH TEXT UPDATES I FORGOT TO FIT IT INTO THE EPISODES CHFDVJFHJ


	6. Thursday 12.17 - Help

INT. Another of the Greenhill PE changing rooms. _Glitter_ by Tyler, The Creator continues to play. CHARLIE sits next to MARWA, still in her kit, laughing as she watches a white boy leaning against the bench on the opposite side of the wall.

AIDEN _(reasoning)_

No, no, my rapping is known through the school-

MAGDA _(interrupting, teasing)_

-For being the whitest thing ever?

AIDEN flips her off, bopping along to the intro, and MAGDA laughs. A brown person with a nose ring leans across to CHARLIE, smirking.

BALWINDER _(quiet)_

How badly do you think this is gonna go?

CHARLIE stifles a laugh.

AIDEN

_Fireworks, I feel like glitter_

_And every time you come aro-ound, I feel like glitter_

_You're the one that I needed-_

MADDY facepalms, cutting him off.

MADDY

No offense, Aiden, but I think there’s a _very_ big reason why.

AIDEN does a double-take as the others laugh. He sits down with an exasperated sigh.

BALWINDER _(encouraging)_

Practise makes perfect!

The short brown girl from Episode 3 turns around with a smile.

RICHA

Is there anyone who can _actually_ rap in here?

Most people shake their heads or make noises of disconfirmation. MARWA carefully raises a hand.

MARWA _(self-conscious)_

...I’m mediocre-ish.

MADDI

C’mon, babes!

MARWA

Okay, um… 

MARWA nods, slightly self-conscious, tuning into the music.

MARWA

_...So I keep that buck, I ain't give no fuck_

_They ain't build me up so I block 'em like Lego_

RICHA and MADDY woop, hyping her up, and she smiles slightly, more confident.

MARWA

_Feelin' glitter, feelin' good and great_

_Got the burner, got the heat, like wait_

_Got the shit, it's all up on that hip_

_I'll use it on myself on the day you dip_

_Got that 4, 5, 7, track 8 for me_

_Baby doll, I hope you agree, be-_

She stands up and takes a bow as the others clap and cheer. A notification goes off on CHARLIE’s phone, and she picks it up and unlocks it.

_Lou: Forgot to mention earlier!!_

_Lou: How do you feel abt 🍑💦😏_

AIDEN _(offscreen, shouting)_

Queen shit!

MARWA laughs, as CHARLIE blushes, slightly confused.

MARWA

I try my best…

She turns to CHARLIE with a smirk, nodding down at her phone.

MARWA 

Let me guess. You got another thirst text?

Exclamations of surprise go up around the room, as CHARLIE buries her face in her hands, blushing even more.

MADDY _(surprised)_

You have a girlfriend?

BALWINDER _(surprised)_

People _actually_ send you those?

CHARLIE looks up and nods, still bright red.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

Maybe, yeah… 

She hesitates for a moment; then sighs, giving in quickly.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

Could you guys help me?

The others look slightly surprised, but nod nonetheless. CHARLIE smiles sheepishly.

MADDI

What is it?

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

It’s just… I have no idea what any emojis mean in, like, sex-coded sense, but… 

MAGDA nods.

MAGDA

Is it okay if I look?

CHARLIE hesitates for a second, then stands up and passes over her phone. MAGDA stares at it for a second, before her eyes widen. She grins, passing the phone back to CHARLIE.

MAGDA

Okay, where do I get myself a girl like yours?

CHARLIE frowns.

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious, confused)_

What does it mean?

MAGDA comes closer to her, and whispers something in her ear. CHARLIE’s eyes widen in surprise before she looks self-conscious.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

Um… I don’t really know what that means…

MAGDA nods, then turns to the others.

MAGDA

Okay, what do we teach her about butt stuff?

CHARLIE blushes harder, as exclamations go around the room again. AIDEN raises his hand.

AIDEN

Best sex.

MADDI rolls her eyes fondly, scrolling through her phone and handing it to CHARLIE.

MADDI

Here, babes, read this.

CHARLIE sits down and starts to read - growing more and more intrigued as she continues on. Pause. MADDI sits down next to her, leaning back against the wall.

MADDI

You don’t have to read the whole thing, but generally, you should use lube for penetration, start dead slow, use condoms for toys and dams for rimming… Trust me.

CHARLIE nods slowly, handing her phone back.

MADDI

Believe me, babes, I’ve been with so many shitty lads who think it’s fun to stick it in my arse like it’s nothing.

MARWA nods.

MARWA

I’m guessing she wants to top you?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious)_

She mentioned on Sunday she wanted to next time.

MADDY _(slightly confused)_

Next time?

CHARLIE blushes, ducking her head down self-consciously.

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious)_

I kind of… fingered her?

BALWINDER offers her a high five, and she accepts it.

BALWINDER

Nice!

CHARLIE laughs, still slightly self-conscious.

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious)_

...I think I did well. Considering I’d never done anything with a girl before.

RICHA nods.

RICHA

I’m sure you did.

MAGDA raises a hand.

MAGDA

So… any other questions?

CHARLIE shakes her head.

AIDEN

And you don’t have to agree to anything. Just stay in your comfort zone.

CHARLIE nods. She gets her phone back out and unlocks it, then sends a text to LOU.

_Sounds good 💕_

She sighs in relief, then looks back at the others.

CHARLIE

Thanks guys.

BALWINDER shrugs.

BALWINDER

You’re welcome!

The bell rings, and MADDY grins.

MADDY

Just on time!

They all start to gather up their things.

RICHA

I don’t know about you lot, but I quite fancy chips-

MADDI _(interrupting)_

Count me in!

  
The others laugh as they all head towards the exit together, _FEELS LIKE HOME_ by Bea Miller and Jessie Reyez starting to play. CHARLIE walks offscreen with MADDI and MARWA, genuinely happy.


	7. Friday 19.26 - You Feel Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Here's another reminder that underage is only tagged since I'm classing that as under 18 (eighteen) and not the age of consent  
> Also!! The content runs from from the kiss on the stairs to the end of the clip if you want to avoid it!

_ FEELS LIKE HOME _ by Bea Miller and Jessie Reyez continues to play as the scene opens with evening shots of Newcastle; lights shining on the Tyne, tall buildings both new and old, popular locations.

As the percussion starts, cut to EXT. Newcastle Quayside. CHARLIE and LOU come running into shot off the Millennium Bridge, laughing.

LOU  _ (proud) _

I win!

CHARLIE flips her off, and they both laugh.

CHARLIE

Where to next?

LOU shrugs.

LOU

The hotel?

CHARLIE does a double-take.

CHARLIE  _ (surprised) _

You booked a hotel room for us?

LOU shrugs.

LOU

I mean… it’d be better than going home.

CHARLIE looks even more surprised, staring at LOU wistfully.

LOU

If it’s okay, of course?

CHARLIE grins, taking her hand.

CHARLIE

Fuck yeah.

They start to walk off. Just before the chorus starts, the camera pans into the sky, then back down to-

EXT. Outside St. James’ Park. CHARLIE and LOU walk down the street in slow-motion, the two of them looking at all the buildings towering over them. CHARLIE pauses to take a quick photo of the statue outside. LOU laughs, and quickly kisses her cheek before tugging her offscreen.

Cut to INT. The hotel lobby. The music fades into the background as CHARLIE and LOU skirt around the horse statue and approach the desk, both smiling. A RECEPTIONIST sits there, at work on her computer, clearly bored.

RECEPTIONIST  _ (bored) _

Welcome to Sandman Signature hotel, we’ll be with you in a second.

LOU nods, starting to fiddle with her hands again. CHARLIE looks at her in confusion. LOU wiggles her eyebrows back at her, and CHARLIE stifles a laugh. The RECEPTIONIST looks up from her computer.

RECEPTIONIST  _ (bored) _

How may I help you?

LOU

Oh, um, we have a reservation under Martãnez.

The RECEPTIONIST nods.

RECEPTIONIST  _ (bored) _

Of course, ma’am… Spelling?

LOU

M- A- R- T- A- N- E- Z.

RECEPTIONIST  _ (bored) _

And can I see some ID?

LOU gets a card out of her pocket and shows it to the RECEPTIONIST. She nods, and types something into the computer. LOU puts the card away.

RECEPTIONIST  _ (bored) _

So that’s the Corporate King Studio?

CHARLIE does a double-take, staring at LOU both shocked and slightly wistfully. LOU gives her a quick, reassuring smile before turning back to the RECEPTIONIST.

LOU

That’s right.

RECEPTIONIST  _ (bored) _

No extra add-ons?

LOU

No thanks.

RECEPTIONIST  _ (bored) _

Alright, I’ll be 5 minutes.

She starts to type on the computer. CHARLIE grins at LOU, still slightly shocked. LOU squeezes her hand with a smile.

RECEPTIONIST  _ (bored) _

Having a girls’ night out?

LOU nods.

LOU

Well, kind of.

She puts an arm around CHARLIE, pulling her closer to her.

LOU

I wanted to do something special for our anniversary, so… 

CHARLIE does a double-take again, and LOU puts a finger over her mouth. She nods.

RECEPTIONIST  _ (bored) _

Lovely.

LOU nods, reaching up to kiss CHARLIE’s cheek.

LOU

I mean… look at her. Isn’t this woman beautiful?

CHARLIE blushes, unable to stop herself from smiling. The RECEPTIONIST nods, clearly tired of conversation.

RECEPTIONIST  _ (bored) _

Very.

She hands over two keycards. CHARLIE takes one; LOU takes the other.

RECEPTIONIST  _ (bored) _

You’re on Floor 8. Have a nice night.

LOU smiles, not getting the message.

LOU

You too!

Her and CHARLIE walk away from the desk, starting to talk semi-audibly, as  _ blonde _ by isaac dunbar starts to play.

Cut to backshots of CHARLIE and LOU arriving at different places: A clothes shop; Grainger Market; Baltic Square, staring up at the Baltic; the stairwell of the hotel. LOU grins at CHARLIE, and she raises an eyebrow.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly confused, fondly) _

What?

LOU  _ (teasing) _

Race you.

LOU runs off quickly, up the stairs, CHARLIE chasing after her.

As the first verse starts, cut to the previous locations again: CHARLIE and LOU in the changing rooms, dressing themselves in ridiculous outfit combinations; talking excitedly as they wait in line in Grainger Market; walking through an exhibition in the Baltic; chasing each other up the stairs; the outfit combinations getting even more ridiculous; sharing each other’s pizza slices; looking out onto the Tyne as they go up in the lift. LOU stops, allowing CHARLIE to catch up with her, and leans in for a kiss - before pulling away and running off just as quickly.

As the pre-chorus starts, cut to the previous locations again, now in slow-motion: the girls dancing in their ridiculous outfits, CHARLIE letting LOU take the lead; LOU looking through the smaller shops eagerly, CHARLIE following after her; the girls looking towards each other, ignoring the view; CHARLIE grabbing for LOU’s hand and only just missing.

Cut to CHARLIE running up the final stretch of the stairs, grabbing LOU’s hand and pulling her to her as she reaches the top.

CHARLIE  _ (teasing, proud) _

Got you!

LOU stares at her wistfully. CHARLIE stares back at her, her smile turning wistful. Beat. They go to pull each other into a kiss-

As the chorus starts, cut to INT. The hotel suite, the scene returning to normal speed. The girls fall back onto the bed, half-naked and kissing enthusiastically, CHARLIE on top of LOU, both of them smiling. LOU runs a hand through CHARLIE’s hair, pulling her in closer. CHARLIE slides a hand across LOU’s waist as they continue to kiss. CHARLIE pulls away from LOU slightly, and asks her something. LOU nods enthusiastically. CHARLIE unclips her bra and removes it; before taking off her own. They start to kiss again, LOU smiling into the kiss.

As the second verse starts, cut ahead to LOU and CHARLIE making out enthusiastically. LOU pauses, hovering above CHARLIE for a moment, then quickly kisses her twice. She moves to kiss down her chest and stomach quickly; CHARLIE watching with a smile. LOU pauses before disappearing out of shot, simultaneously asking CHARLIE a question and pulling on a dam. CHARLIE replies enthusiastically. LOU disappears out of shot. CHARLIE smiles for a moment, nervously anticipating; before closing her eyes and inhaling sharply.


	8. Friday 20.49 - A Wedding

INT. The bathroom of the hotel suite. CHARLIE stands in front of the mirror in a bathrobe, washing her hands in the sink. She quickly dries them on a towel; then picks up a hair-tie from the side of the sink and puts her hair in a lazy ponytail. She leans against the sink, studying herself for a second, this new CHARLIE almost alien to her. She can’t stop smiling.

Cut to INT. The hotel suite. CHARLIE exits the bathroom, looking at the rest of the suite. She sees 2 neatly packed boxes with sets of cutlery beside them, and her eyes widen. She heads back through the partition to the bed, her eyes falling on LOU; still lying in bed, covered up by the duvet.

CHARLIE _(surprised)_

You got us food _too_?

LOU sits up, nodding as she pulls the duvet around her.

LOU

Do you like carbonara?

CHARLIE grins enthusiastically before climbing back onto the bed, on top of LOU.

LOU

That’s a yes?

CHARLIE’s gaze flickers down to her lips.

CHARLIE

Yeah.

LOU smiles and kisses her, sliding an arm around her back and pulling her closer. CHARLIE kisses her back.

Blackout. Beat.

Cut to later; CHARLIE and LOU are sitting on the sofa, both in bathrobes, eating the pasta cold. LOU gathers up a forkful of pasta, and leans closer to CHARLIE. She giggles and eats it, hesitating for a moment before speaking.

CHARLIE _(slightly surprised)_

This isn’t as bad as I thought it’d be.

LOU nods.

LOU

Well, I guess… pasta salad, right? And we couldn’t help the fact we were-

CHARLIE _(interrupting, teasing)_

Fucking?

LOU laughs, blushing slightly. She spears another forkful of pasta and eats it. CHARLIE rests her head on her knees, watching her.

LOU _(still eating)_

You know…

She finishes her mouthful.

LOU

We should _only_ have cold pasta at our wedding.

CHARLIE looks confused.

CHARLIE _(slightly confused)_

Wedding?

LOU grins.

LOU _(excitedly)_

Yeah! You don’t want to get married?

CHARLIE hesitates for a moment, then shakes her head. LOU’s face falls, and CHARLIE panics.

CHARLIE _(reasoning, quickly)_

It’s not you! It’s just… I just don’t want to get married. It’s complicated.

LOU nods, solemn, and kisses her.

LOU _(excitedly)_

Well… 50th anniversary or something like that. Cold pasta. We’ll deck the whole place out.

She stares slightly past CHARLIE, eyes wide, CHARLIE watching her in concern.

LOU _(excitedly)_

Everyone else will love it, and think, “fuck yeah, we’ve got to have cold pasta on _our_ anniversary!” And all the catering companies will go bankrupt! It’ll be like world domination!

She laughs to herself. CHARLIE nods slowly, frowning slightly.

CHARLIE _(slightly concerned)_

Are you okay, Lou?

LOU nods enthusiastically again.

LOU _(excitedly)_

Yeah! I’m great!

CHARLIE lets out a shaky breath, still not entirely convinced. LOU leans in and kisses her briefly. She smiles, still doubtful, and kisses her back.

Blackout. Beat.

Cut to later; CHARLIE and LOU are lying in bed, bathrobes discarded but covered up by the duvet. CHARLIE strokes LOU’s cheek as she smiles. Beat.

LOU

How many Charlie and Lous do you think are lying here right now?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

Infinite.

LOU frowns, confused.

LOU _(slightly confused)_

Lots?

CHARLIE

All of them. _Every_ single version.

LOU nods, still smiling.

LOU _(smitten)_

For forever?

CHARLIE _(smitten)_

Yeah.

LOU’s face falls slightly. CHARLIE stops stroking her cheek, concerned. Pause.

LOU _(casually)_

You know… the only way to have something forever is by losing it.

CHARLIE frowns again.

CHARLIE _(concerned)_

Lou.

LOU smiles quickly.

LOU _(reasoning, vaguely)_

I’m just kidding-

CHARLIE _(interrupting, concerned)_

Are you _sure_ you’re okay?

LOU looks slightly surprised; then nods.

LOU

I’m sure.

CHARLIE goes to say something else, but LOU places a finger to her lips, cutting her off. CHARLIE stifles a laugh.

Blackout. Beat.

Cut to later; CHARLIE is sleeping uneasily, tossing and turning under the duvet, breathing quickly. She lies still for a second before shooting up, eyes wide in terror, gasping for breath. She slowly recognizes her surroundings, and scowls at herself, starting to regulate her breathing.

LOU _(slightly concerned)_

Are you okay?

CHARLIE looks over at LOU, surprised. She’s lying awake next to her, frowning slightly. CHARLIE nods and lies back down.

CHARLIE

I just… I get these nightmares. Every night. I can’t stop them.

LOU nods.

LOU _(slightly concerned)_

That sucks.

CHARLIE turns to face LOU.

CHARLIE _(slightly surprised)_

Have you been awake? All this time?

LOU nods.

LOU

I’m not really that tired.

CHARLIE

Oh.

Beat. LOU raises an eyebrow, smiling suggestively.

LOU _(suggestive)_

You wanna fuck again?

CHARLIE shakes her head before burying it in her pillow.

CHARLIE

I’m too tired, Lou.

LOU pouts, moving closer to CHARLIE.

LOU _(reasoning)_

Charlieee. I’m so horny. It’s not even that late. Please?… 

CHARLIE shakes her head.

CHARLIE

In the morning, okay?

LOU looks slightly disappointed, but nods. CHARLIE settles back down again, closing her eyes.

CHARLIE _(sleepily)_

Night.

LOU _(sleepily)_

Night, Charlotte.

Close-up on CHARLIE as she smiles slightly.

Blackout. Beat.

Cut to later; CHARLIE slowly wakes up, as someone can be heard attempting to unlock a door in the background.

CHARLIE _(sleepily)_

Is that you, Lou?

LOU _(offscreen)_

Yeah, I’m just hungry.

CHARLIE _(sleepily, vaguely)_

Mm.

LOU _(offscreen)_

I’m just heading to McDonald’s, I’ll be back soon!

CHARLIE _(sleepily, vaguely)_

M’kay…

She falls back asleep again. A door can be heard opening and closing.

Blackout.


	9. Friday 22.54 - Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or: The one I was referencing here https://gracenoexiste.tumblr.com/post/632031740295249920/kato-is-going-to-get-hit-by-a-car-im-calling-it  
> Said it in the notes, but i'll say it again: big big TW for descriptions of anxiety attacks throughout and descriptions of meltdowns at the end. There's a summary in the end notes, stay safe y'all <33

Blackout. A long, piercing, whining note starts to play. A dark location flickers, almost as if we’re seeing something through someone’s P.O.V. The note fades out quickly. Beat.

Cut to EXT. An alleyway. We can hear someone’s breath, loud and quick, shocked and uneasy. We’re definitely in someone’s P.O.V. now. She picks herself up, half-surprised to see herself in a bathrobe, trying to regulate her breathing and look at her surroundings. Unknown, unfamiliar. Her breathing quickens again, and she quickly heads out of the alley.

We seem to now be at the far end of EXT. Grey Street. The someone attempts to regulate her breathing again, more successful this time, as she relaxes a little. She heads down the street, every detail possible jumping out - the hum of traffic in the background, pigeons cooing, flashes of colour and light in the darkness. She was supposed to be doing something. What was it?

She stops beside the Theatre Royal and looks down, pulling the bathrobe more tightly around herself. A bleeping noise starts, piercing through the night, and she jumps, startled. She looks around frantically to see someone closing up a bar across the street. They stop as they see the someone.

BAR OWNER

Are you okay, dear?

The someone nods furiously, the whining note starting quietly again. The bar owner nods, and starts closing the shutter again. The noise is too loud, almost unbearable. We can see the someone’s hands as she walks quicker, pressing her hands over her ears, her breathing quickening again. It does little to help with the sound. The whining gets slightly louder.

The someone stumbles quickly along the street, eager to get away from everything. The streetlights seem almost too bright. The bleeping suddenly stops; the whining note stops shortly after. The someone suddenly stops, semi-relieved, looking at her surroundings. She appears to be standing on a road. This could lead her somewhere. This could take her to wherever she needs to go… 

A vehicle can be heard approaching, and she quickly spins around to see an out-of-service bus heading in her direction. She screams, throwing her hands over her head-

Blackout. Pause.

Cut to EXT. Market Street, the P.O.V clearly over. The bus is standing still, a short distance away from LOU; who’s sitting curled on the road, making a continuous high-pitched whine between sobs, rocking back and forth. The driver gets out of the bus, looking extremely concerned.

BUS DRIVER _(concerned, self-conscious)_

Sorry I didn’t see you there- You okay, pet?

LOU doesn’t respond, the whining note quickly beginning again and rapidly increasing in volume. The driver says something else, but we can’t hear him over the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary  
> We see most of the clip through someone’s POV. She wakes up in an alleyway, confused and panicking, only in a bathrobe. She doesn’t seem to know where she is. She exits onto Grey Street; from the descriptions, it’s clear she’s tired and overstimulated. She abruptly turns around after hearing a bleeping noise; quickly seeing it’s someone closing a shutter on a bar. They ask if she’s okay, and she nods before quickly heading up the street. She stops to find herself in the middle of a road, finding hope for a moment; before an out-of-service bus approaches her, and she panics and screams. We cut out of the POV to see it was LOU’s POV we were experiencing; and to see her having a meltdown in the middle of the road. The bus driver approaches her and asks if she’s okay. She can’t respond.


	10. Saturday 00.03 - You Don't Know Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All tws for this clip (use of the r slur (by a neurotypical character), ableism and emotional abuse) are marked with !.

INT. The hotel suite. CHARLIE is still asleep, restless, curled up on the left side of the bed. Beat. Her phone lights up with a notification, the tone the only sound in the room. CHARLIE jolts up, alert. She fumbles for her phone and grabs it, rubbing her eyes.

A news notification.

CHARLIE smiles in relief, and settles back down again, closing her eyes.

CHARLIE  _ (sleepily) _

‘S fine, Lou, just some news shit… Fuck, I had a dream you… 

CHARLIE trails off, opening her eyes again, suddenly worried. She looks over to the other side of the bed.

LOU isn’t there.

CHARLIE gets up, alert, worried.

CHARLIE  _ (worried) _

Lou?

She goes through the partition to the sofa - no-one’s there. She peers into the bathroom. Nothing. Her breathing quickens.

CHARLIE  _ (worried, shouting) _

Lou?!?

Cut to CHARLIE checking the bathroom. No-one there.

CHARLIE  _ (worried, annoyed) _

Fuck-

Cut to EXT. The balcony, CHARLIE pulling open the door quickly and scanning it. She steps out anyway, double-checking it. A police car can be heard in the distance, and her breathing quickens again.

CHARLIE  _ (extremely worried, shouting) _

Lou?!?

Cut back to INT. The hotel suite. CHARLIE looks around in despair, hands to her head. She goes through to the bedroom again, and checks the time on her phone. Saturday, 00.06. Another idea comes to her. She kneels down on the floor, searching through their discarded clothes. Her breath catches in her throat as she sees a glimpse of yellow. She pulls on it, holding it up.

LOU’s yellow t-shirt.

Cut to CHARLIE frantically pulling on her own clothes as well as LOU’s denim jacket, then stuffing LOU’s clothes in her backpack. She grabs her phone and keycard off the bedside table before leaving the room.

_ Maribel _ by Oskar Schuster starts to play as we cut to INT. The hallway of the hotel; CHARLIE marching down it and looking around frantically.

CHARLIE  _ (extremely worried, shouting) _

Lou?!? Lou?!? Are you here?!?

Cut to INT. The hotel lobby. CHARLIE exits the lift and goes around to the front desk. Two SECURITY STAFF are casually talking with the RECEPTIONIST. As soon as she sees CHARLIE approaching, the RECEPTIONIST stops talking. CHARLIE looks even more worried.

CHARLIE  _ (extremely worried, quickly) _

She left?

The RECEPTIONIST nods, awkward. CHARLIE nods, then marches out of the doors. The camera follows her.

CHARLIE  _ (extremely worried, shouting) _

Lou?!? Lou?!? Lou?!?

Cut to CHARLIE, still walking, a little further down the street.

CHARLIE  _ (extremely worried, shouting) _

Lou, where are you?!?- Lou?!? Lou?!?-

DRUNK MAN  _ (offscreen, mocking Charlie) _

Lou? Lou?!?

CHARLIE looks around to see a group of middle-aged, clearly drunk men laughing at her. She glares at them and flips them off before running off.

Cut to EXT. Outside St. James’ Metro. CHARLIE runs into shot, slowing down, and gets her phone out. We can’t see what she’s doing. She calls someone, lifting her phone up to her ear. The music fades into the background.

KAI  _ (v/o) _

What the- ?

CHARLIE  _ (extremely worried, quickly) _

Lou’s gone missing, Kai-

KAI  _ (v/o, interrupting, worried, authoritarian) _

What do you mean,  _ gone missing _ ?

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, extremely worried) _

-Something’s happened to her, I don’t know.

KAI  _ (v/o, worried, authoritarian) _

Something?

CHARLIE  _ (extremely worried) _

She was acting weird this evening, and now she’s somewhere in Newcastle half-fucking-naked!-

KAI  _ (v/o, interrupting, incredulous) _

Newcastle?!-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, extremely worried) _

By St. James' Park, I’ll explain later- Can you help? Do you know what’s up?

KAI  _ (v/o, worried, authoritarian) _

I’ll sort it, it’s fine, you go search for her.

CHARLIE  _ (worried) _

Where should I meet you?

KAI ( _ v/o, worried, authoritarian) _

Baltic Square, I dunno.

CHARLIE  _ (worried) _

Okay, see you.

She quickly hangs up, marching off again as the music’s volume increases again.

Cut to EXT. Chinatown. CHARLIE walks through a deserted street, looking around frantically, shouting LOU’s name.

Cut to EXT. Grey’s Street. CHARLIE looks up the street to the monument, scanning the people sleeping there. None of them look like LOU. She sighs exasperatedly.

CHARLIE  _ (extremely worried) _

Shit-

She continues to march down the street, looking around.

CHARLIE  _ (shouting, extremely worried) _

_ Eloisa _ ?!? Lou?!? Lou?!?

Cut to EXT. Newcastle Quayside. CHARLIE marches down the road, still shouting for LOU. She pauses outside the cat café, catching her breath, pulling LOU’s denim jacket closer to her. Tears start to brim in the corners of her eyes. She wipes them away roughly.

Cut to EXT. The Millennium Bridge. The colour-changing lights shine on CHARLIE as she walks across, her pace decreasing, no longer shouting. She stops in the middle, and gets her phone out. There’s a couple of unread messages from KAI. She looks at the time. Saturday, 02.36.

She looks up from her phone to see KAI standing in the middle of the square, in the middle of a phone call. She jogs away, leaving the shot.

Cut to EXT. Baltic Square. KAI is still on the call as CHARLIE approaches him, the music fading out.

KAI  _ (politely) _

...And her parents know?... Just notified them?... Good, thanks.

CHARLIE looks slightly confused and slightly more worried. KAI realizes she’s there, and his face falls, irritable.

KAI  _ (politely) _

Okay, Charlie’s just arrived, I’ll let her know. Thank you, Officer.

CHARLIE looks even more worried as he hangs up.

CHARLIE  _ (extremely worried, quickly) _

Is she okay?-

KAI  _ (interrupting, slightly irritable) _

The police have her.

CHARLIE sighs in relief, clutching the jacket closer to herself again, starting to relax a little.

KAI  _ (continuing as before) _

She’s safe, they’re taking her to the hospital.

CHARLIE’s face falls, confused and worried.

CHARLIE  _ (confused, worried) _

The hospital?

KAI nods, clenching his jaw.

KAI  _ (slightly irritable) _

Psychiatric assessment. See if she’s okay to go home.

CHARLIE goes to say something, but KAI cuts her off.

KAI  _ (irritable) _

You should go home.

CHARLIE scowls at him.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly irritable, slowly) _

I  _ want  _ to see her-

KAI scoffs, cutting her off.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning, irritable) _

I  _ know _ she’s depressed, Kai, won’t seeing someone who makes her happy  _ help  _ her- ?

KAI  _ (interrupting, irritable) _

She’s _ not _ depressed, Charlie-

CHARLIE glares at him.

CHARLIE  _ (irritable, incredulous) _

Yes she  _ is _ , haven’t you  _ heard  _ the things she’s saying?!-

KAI  _ (shouting, angry) _

She’s  _ manic _ , Charlie!-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, shouting, angry) _

Manic  _ how _ ? What do you- ?

KAI  _ (interrupting, shouting, angry) _

Mental-state-manic, because of her cyclothymic disorder, she came off her meds without telling anyone-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, shouting, worried) _

You’re making no fucking sense, what do you mean her meds? What disorder?

KAI shakes his head and walks off briskly, CHARLIE following him.

CHARLIE  _ (continuing as before) _

Antidepressants? Something else? What the  _ fuck  _ does mental-state-manic  _ mean,  _ Kai? Where is she?- the Children’s Hospital? the RVI? Cramlington? Somewhere else?

KAI clenches his jaw again, walking faster, CHARLIE still following after him.

CHARLIE  _ (worried, pleading) _

Just  _ tell me _ , Kai, I have  _ no  _ idea what the fuck is going on- Why won’t you just tell me?-

KAI turns around abruptly to face her, furious.

**!**

KAI  _ (interrupting, shouting, angry) _

She’s a fucking retard, Charlie!

**!**

The world stops. CHARLIE freezes in her tracks, on the verge of tears. KAI continues to glare at her. Pause.

KAI  _ (quietly, irritably) _

Or at least that’s what  _ you’d _ say, isn’t it?

CHARLIE doesn’t respond, too focused on trying not to cry. KAI takes a step back, trying to compose himself.

**!**

KAI  _ (irritably) _

She was supposed to start her antipsychotics in August; she hasn’t taken  _ any _ ! She’s like a child, she doesn’t know how to handle shit… She  _ needs  _ someone to look after her. You’re not fucking helping  _ anything _ .

He looks straight at her.

KAI  _ (continuing as before) _

She’s not in love with you, you know that?

CHARLIE looks away from him.

KAI  _ (continuing as before) _

You’re just her latest hyperfixation. She gets obsessed, then she moves on. That’s it, no turns back. You  _ don’t  _ know her.

CHARLIE looks back to him.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly, defensive, slightly self-conscious) _

That’s- That’s bullshit.

KAI laughs humourlessly.

KAI  _ (irritable) _

Then tell me why she didn’t tell  _ you  _ all this.

CHARLIE opens her mouth, then closes it. Beat. KAI looks triumphant.

KAI  _ (irritable, authoritarian) _

_ Exactly. _ You don’t know her. So leave her the fuck alone, Charlie, can you?

**!**

KAI pushes past her, leaving her standing on the stairs alone as he runs off. Beat.  _ FOOLS  _ by Troye Sivan starts to play, as CHARLIE sits down slowly, tears spilling down her cheeks. She looks up at the stars.

P.O.V CHARLIE, of her view of the clear night sky.

Cut to credits as the music continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summary:  
> Kai “explains” to Charlie Lou was supposed to start mood stabilizing medication in August but she hadn’t taken any, and compares her to a child because “doesn’t know how to handle shit”. He claims Lou doesn’t love Charlie, comparing her to her other hyperfixations. Charlie attempts to confront him, but he quickly retorts by asking her to tell him why Lou didn’t tell her anything. Charlie goes to respond, then changes her mind. Kai tells her she doesn’t know Lou, and to leave her alone.


End file.
